A Visit to Ravenscar
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: This takes place before the film, it's about a trip Angela takes to raven scar to see her twin sister, Isabel. It also includes the first time she sees john Constantine. also includes why Isabel jumped and a deleted scene. DONE rewritten.NEW CHAPTER 5
1. picking up Isabel

Disclaimer: Not mine I own nothing. So don't sue

* * *

It was 4:00, no, 3:45, no, 4:15, no.

"Damn it!" Angela yelled as she stopped at the red light. She took a quick look at the radio clock and muttered "oh fuck! Izzy, please forgive me."

For the past 4 ½ years, every Wednesday and Sunday Angela Dodson would visit her twin sister in the psychiatric ward to raven scar hospital and take her to church, but this today was unlike any other day, she was late.

"What I wouldn't do for my favorite song" she said and as if by magic, "Passive" by 'A Perfect Circle' started in the radio, just as the light turned green.

"What a coincidence" she said and started to sing along with the song. "Dead as dead can be, my doctor tells me." she continued to sing the song as she pulled up to the hospital parking lot and parked the car. As she turned off the engine the song ended.

* * *

Angela walked into the hospital entrance and was stopped by one of the desk clerks.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, hello, I'm Angela Dodson, and I'm here to see my sister"

"Name?" she asked as she began to work on the computer.

"Isabel Dodson"

"Room?"

"427" the woman took a quick look off the computer and looked to Angela.

"Ah, yes here she is, in the psychiatric ward, correct?"

"Yes, thank you" she turned and left with a 'visitor pass' sticker on her shirt.

A knock at the door sent Isabel flying from her seat at the window to the door.

"Hi, sis" Angela said embracing her sister.

"Hi, glad you could make it "

"Like I said, 'every Wednesday and Sunday I would be here to spend time with you and take to church.' Sorry I'm late though, I…"

"No need to explain, I already know"

"How?"

"I'm psychic, remember?"

"Uh—oh yeah, of course." Angela said sadly, remembering why her sister was in the hospital in the first place.

"No need to worry sis, I'm doing fine."

"I know, sorry"

"It's ok"

"Well alright, listen right now its 4:45; do you think you can get ready in time to make it to church? I hear we're starting on your favorite part in the bible, why Lucifer was thrown into hell."

"ok give me 5 minutes"

"alright"

* * *

hey please R&R need to know what you think. i'm not done yet ,about another 2 chapters. so let me know what you think, or if i should continue. promise it will get better. 


	2. confessions in the car

8 minutes later, Angela and Isabel were in Angela's car and headed to the church.

"I really appreciate this, sis, a lot, you are the only one who visits me and takes me to church." Isabel said from the passenger's side.

"Anything for you sis, after being locked-up in the ward for so long, you at least deserve a few hours to god.

"Angie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

A silence filled the car and Angela turned up the music to fill the silence and avoid her sister's question.

"Angie!" Isabel yelled as she leaned over to the stereo and turned it down.

"I don't know Iz."

"Why not?"

"Well I don't know what you go through and I can't tell if you're crazy or just seeing things that god or somebody show's you. Ok? I don't know because I'm not you."

"No you're right you're not me I know, your Angela Dodson the normal one, but that's just it sis you're not the normal one."

"Look I know I'm not, but I don't see things"

"Maybe not, but you used to, right?"

"What?"

"Right Ange? You used to, don't lie to me."

"Yeah Is I used to, but not anymore."

"You still have it you know? You still have the gift."

"No, Iz I told you 15 years ago I had no gift, damn it! And therefore, I don't have it" Angela yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Just because you say you don't have it, doesn't mean it's gone, alright? You have it, but…"

"But what Iz? If I have it where is it?"

"It's put away"

"Where?"

"In the back of your head, it's there, just hidden."

"Well, good it can stay there; I don't ever want to see it again"

"Sooner or later you're going to have to realize it's there and you won't be able to get rid of it and when that time comes…" Isabel lowered her voice and her head near the end and looked out the window when she realized she had said too much.

"What Iz? What will happen when that time comes?" Angela asked quietly, scared at how quickly her sister's whole mood changed.

"I won't be around" she whispered.

"What?"

"I had a vision, something's going to happen, I don't know when, what, where, why, or how, but something is going to happen to me Angie. The demons and angel's are really mad and are getting really fussy, that, and Lucifer is getting ready to start a hell on earth thing, but no matter what happens I don't want you to feel responsible for anything and I want you to know that I love you very much."

"I love you too and that's crazy talk, everything you just said is crazy, but since you've had these feelings before I'll keep them in mind, but I want you to know that no matter what happens mom and dad will always love you too."

"Then why did they have me locked-up?"

"because they were worried you were…I don't know, but they were worried about you and they wanted to help you, but after it got to be too much they thought the only way to help you was put you away and keep the doctors and nurses around incase the things ever come back they could help you get over it and handle it."

"They still come though Angie, they come everyday and talk to me, I talk back and the hospital nurses think I'm even crazier."

"Well, I don't. I know what you go through or at least I used to. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Leaving you alone to deal with this by yourself."

"That's ok, if you didn't both of us would be locked-up and I realized I want you to live life for the both of us, can you do that sis?

"For you? Anything" the sister's hugged and kissed each other on the cheek

* * *

Once they arrived at church they got out of the car and entered church knowing their relationship was stronger then ever.

* * *

sorry everyone it took so long to update i had a computer crash. so r&r and i'll continue this a-sap. love to hear from all of you. 


	3. I think I know that man

Sorry it's took so long my computer had a major down I had to reload my computer every hour just to have it shut off again. So n-e-ways (I love writing that) here is the last chapter of my story it's kind of cheesy, like the rest of the story, but I hope you like it, it's also very short, but to the point. Please review too I love to hear from you peps.

* * *

After church, Angela took Isabel out lunch followed by a walk down by the beach. She was going to take her shopping, but decided against it when she looked over to the passenger's side and saw Isabel fast asleep.

As she pulled up to the entrance she got out of the car, grabbed a wheel chair and rolled it over to Isabel. Quickly and quietly Angela put Isabel in the chair and wheeled her up to her room. When they got up there Angela pulled back the covers, placed Isabel in the bed and tucked her in.

"Bye Iz, I'm going home now, ok? Sleep good and I'll call you in the morning, I love you."

"Ok, bye. I love you too." Isabel answered sleepily. Angela bent over her sister's bed pushed her hair out of the sleeping girl's face and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

As Angela walked out of her sister's room she noticed a tall man with dark brown hair, black pants, and a white shirt under a black jacket. He was talking to the receptionist about any suicide attempts, clearly the woman thought he was nuts and he too belonged in the ward as a patient, for she said "No, Mr. Constantine, I can assure you nothing out of the ordinary has happened, but I can tell you with much experience nothing of the sort can happen without half of Los Angeles knowing, we are a very religious hospital and not many people would like to enter hell." A smile crossed the woman's face as if she was joking, but 'Mr. Constantine' turned and seemed to mutter something under his breath.

Angela continued to stare at the man until the elevator opened and a teenage boy walked out and yelled to the man "Yo! John I'm parked in a 20 minute zone and you've been up here for an hour, can we hurry up?"

"Yeah, kid let's go" and the two walked in her direction and got in the elevator with her.

All the while the boy and man stood staring at the door making no eye contact with her or each other. They stood perfectly still like statues only when the doors opened did they move and they quickly left to the right as she turned left.

* * *

Once Angela was in the car did she realize she had seen that man before, but what scared her was she had seen him in her dreams. "John Constantine?" she murmured to herself then said "Naw couldn't be" and she tried to dismiss the thought from her head. All of her dreams of a man with the same name and looks were not visions, they were just a coincidence. 'Yeah that's it, a coincidence' she thought 'maybe you have seen him before some other time and forgot. That's all.'

With that thought spoken she started her car and drove home. Little did Angela know, she was about to go on a ride of a lifetime with this man, 'to hell and back,' literally, and her sister's visions were true. Isabel was right, Angela's powers were still there, she just didn't want to accept it, but soon she would see Isabel was right all along.

'To heaven and hell' and possibly falling in love, Angela's and Isabel's dreams and visions were about to become an unrealistic reality.


	4. dreams are just dreams,until you wake up...

Hey everybody. I loved your reviews and I would like to thank 'frantastic'. Thank you so much for your idea; thanks to you I can add another chapter after this one. So I hope you all enjoy this and please keep reviewing, because my future in writing and the future of my story depends on your reviews. ENJOY!

P.s. I'm sorry, but I had to change the rating to "T" for teen because in this chapter there is a little strangeness with Angela's dream, for those of you who can't really read thing's with sex in them I am so sorry and apologize in advance, but the only way I could do this was by putting it in. I tried to work my way around it, but could not, again I am sorry and if any one cannot read this who would like to please let me know and I will spend an extra week on making a new story based on her dreams for those of you, however, if the majority have this problem I will most likely change this chapter to a cleaner version and will make it so you can understand what goes on in her dreams and still be able to read it without any sex. Once again I apologize for the issue.

P.s.s. there's not really sex in here it just gets pretty damn close.

* * *

At 10:00 that night Angela opened the door to her apartment and threw her bag on the floor just barely missing duck, who made his presence known by hissing at her.

"Sorry duck, mommy's not feeling too well" Angela said as she made her way to her room, duck following closely behind.

Ever since Isabel said she still had her gift, but it was hidden and after seeing Mr. Constantine, she had about lost her mind herself. "All I need is a good night's sleep" she whispered to duck who had just made himself comfortable on her bed "And then I'll be ok, that's all." Angela got in her bed and fell sleep with duck by her feet.

* * *

Not too long after Angela fell asleep did her dreams start. They were starting out like they always did, she was alone at first then she was in a strange room, she looked around and saw she was in a bathroom and sitting on a chair. Slumped over the bath tub was a man, the same man from the hospital and her other dreams.

"John Constantine" she muttered to herself and he turned to face her then he spoke to her "Hi Angela, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Well you did say you wanted a bath, right?" a sexy smile spread his face.

"I don't know, hell, I can't remember."

"Well you did and I figured I'd get it started for you"

"Oh, well thanks." She said and quickly he left, leaving her to her business.

As she was getting out john walked into the bathroom. "Need some help?" he asked.

"Sure" he walked over to her and helped her out. She tripped over the edge of the tub and slipped in his arms, her breasts on his chest shocked them both and they pulled away.

"Oh John, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wet you."

"It's ok; as long as you're alright I really don't mind what happens to me." he continued to help her out of the tub. The next thing she knew she was kissing this man and walking towards his bed, not really caring what was going to happen.

* * *

Scared as hell Angela popped out of her bed causing duck to run like hell down the hallway and into the bathroom where he stayed until Angela got up out of her bed and walked into the living room to watch cops, duck walked into the room and sat in her lap being petted as she watched her favorite show. As the show ended a half hour later she began to remember her dream. Why had she done something so stupid? She understood it was a dream, but it all seemed so real.

Probably because she was so shocked and in a type of trance she had just now realized she was naked except for the fact that she had her blanket around her and she almost screamed, but regained composure when she remembered the only thing she had fallen asleep in was a large shirt and her underwear and remembering that the weather in L.A. got extremely hot at times it was normal for her to wake up naked and the fact that it had coincide with her dream was just a coincidence and was probably just like all her other dreams that involved this man.

That was it, it explained everything, she had seen and heard John Constantine and his name before, she had most likely grown a small fondness for him and her dreams were her heart's way of letting the rest of her know, the nakedness was due to the heat and everything was just one big major coincidence that had her all hyped on over nothing she began giggling to herself as she walked back into her room and fell back asleep. Everything was going to be ok………or was it.

* * *

Ok, so that is chapter 4. the next chapter will be 3 weeks later on the night Isabel dies. I'm going to explain how and why Isabel goes out on the roof and jumps. She didn't do it of free will, she did it by force. So review this chapter and let me know what you think. If I get good reviews on this chapter and the next I could probably squeeze in one more chapter. Love you all a lot. SMOOCHES! 


	5. echo park

Here is an extra chapter. I personally think they should have used this in the movie to show what Angela was talking about to the priest and why the other officer, Weiss, had a brace around his arm. I hope you like it. Please let me know.

* * *

**3 weeks later: Echo Park 3:30pm.**

"Freeze! Police!" Angela yelled running behind Weiss, who was chasing an armed man accused of robbing a bank, grand theft auto, and the murder of an 8 year-old little girl.

She hadn't even seen the man yet. She was just going for a drive when she got a call that some one needed help before she started to turn the car in the correct direction she realized that this was all taking place right across the street and when saw a few cop cars parked on the grass in the park she knew that it was luck she was so close so soon.

"Everybody get back!" she yelled to the people who stood watching in horror. A loud gunshot was heard not too far ahead, followed by the sound of a body falling.

Angela ran faster to see Weiss on the floor grabbing his shoulder. "Weiss, are you ok?" she asked as she helped him sit up and rest against a near-by tree.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said hiding the pain. She moved his hand from his shoulder and saw fresh blood running down his shirt. The blood was oozing from a hole in his shoulder where the man had hit him.

"Officer needs assistance!" she yelled into her walkie-talkie "officer down, do you copy? Repeat officer needs assistance." She looked around and saw that behind her a group of people had gathered 'round to see what the commotion was all about.

She was looking around, side to side not knowing what she was looking for, but knew it was close. Suddenly her attention was directed to a man in a long, dark-brown coat. Something about him wasn't right and he seemed to be going for something in his pocket.

Without really thinking or realizing it she lifted her gun up and shot the man right in the head. She didn't even see his face. One minute he was there and then the next he was laying dead on the floor. She didn't even know if that was the right guy, only that a feeling deep, deep down told her it was.

The group of people all moved in opposite directions of the man screaming and yelling, some even ran from the scene to go home and try to forget this as soon as possible. Angela envied them, they could forget, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't.

The paramedics came by her and picked up Weiss to take him to the hospital. 

"He'll live and be back to work by tomorrow." One paramedic joked.

"Hey, Angie nice aim, you got him good." Weiss said.

"That was him?"

"Yeah, good shot."

* * *

This was too much that was the 8th guy this month. All this was too much. She got in the car to continue her drive when she got a call that the chief wanted to see her. She drove to the station and went to see the chief. He was an old friend of the family's and because of all the thing's that were happening to, not only his employee, but his best friends daughter whom he'd seen grow up, he let her have the rest of the day off.

Once she left the police station at 6:00pm she went straight to the church. It's been two weeks since her last confession and she felt she had some catching up to do.

* * *

I hope you all liked my new chapter, this was the only one I enjoyed writing so I hope you like it R&R.

p.s. if you all like to read my stories I'm going to be changing my author's name so I'll let you all know what it will be before I change it. Right now it's mummy lover, but I think I can do better. Anyways tell me what you think of my story.


	6. why isabel? why?

Ok everybody, hi here is my next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, but I feel I have completely ruined my story though. Any ways these next 2 chapters are set the same night as to my last chapter. This is the movie seen from Angela and Isabel's point of view all though it is written normally. So I hope you like my chapters and I'm sorry if they suck.

P.s. I have not seen the movie since February 18, so please cut me some slack if the scenes are not in place or completely off context. I'm sorry, but my memory is not so good, seeing as how I've walked into too many poles in my day.

* * *

**That night:**

It was Friday, February 18, 2005 and Isabel was bored. Right now she was walking around the room and plopped herself down on the window sill, she began to write thing's on the window with her finger's, invisible to the naked eye; unless you blow on it. "I hope you find this Angie." She whispered to the air. "I love you."

That night Isabel went to sleep at 9:00 after her favorite show, 'cops.' She loved watching it because she hoped someday she would see Angela on it, but never did.

At 10:00 she heard her name being called, "Isabel! Isabel!" it yelled out her name in what sounded like a whisper. She popped out her bed to see him, Adam, her demon friend, who had visited her for the past 2 years, had just ran out her door. For about 5 seconds she stood in her bed, but went after him.

Nobody could see him, only she could he was what came with her psychic gift, a friend. He had been with her and visited her and even talked to her about escaping the hospital. He was one of her best friends. Sure he was a demon, but he wasn't like the others, she trusted him.

She opened the door to her room and looked to both sides, nobody. She immediately ran to the staircase and up to the roof. When she got their Adam was at the edge. His lips weren't moving, but she heard his voice "come on Isabel, just jump I'll catch you and get you out of here." Then he himself jumped off of the building. (A/n: the reason you don't see Adam on the camera in the film is because he's one demon who only show's himself to Isabel and the surveillance camera itself is not psychic and cannot pick him up. FYI.)

Isabel ran to the edge and looked down, Adam was fine, so she looked to her hospital bracelet and saw the sign of mammon, she was one of the chosen ones destined to play part in a plot that had been planned for centuries, her only way out was death, but luckily Adam was here to get her out and save her, she took off her bracelet and watched it as it flowed with the wind behind her, faced forward and jumped.

The feeling of free falling through the air made her feel so free and calm as the fresh air touched her skin. Soon reality began to hit her, what the hell was she doing? If something went wrong she would be a suicide. Isabel did the only thing she could think of, she called Angela. "Angela! Angela! Help me please!"

It was no use and she knew it, even if Angela had accepted her gift and could hear her she would never get to her in time, Isabel was doomed. Soon all thought's left her head as she broke through the glass ceiling over the pool. Her soul watched as her body hit the pool with incredible force and her eyes were fixed on the stars as if saying good-bye to the heavens.

DEAD! DEAD! Isabel Dodson was DEAD! Adam, who Isabel thought abandoned her, grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her to the fiery depths of hell.

"Adam, where are you taking me?"

"Out! I told you I'd get you out and I did"

"Where are we going now?"

"To hell, you're a suicidal Isabel and therefore belong in hell."

"No! You tricked me!"

"No matter how friendly we seem, never trust a demon."

"Angela!"

* * *

"Angela!" that ear-throbbing scream shot Angela out of her bed. Her name and her sister yelling it rang in her ears and kept her from going back to sleep, which was bad seeing as how it was only 10:38 p.m.

With nothing else to do, Angela walked to the bathroom to wash her face off with soap and water. Seeing duck asleep on the floor next to her feet Angela became mean and splashed some water on him and acted like nothing happened when he looked up to her then all around. Feeling guilty, Angela walked to the kitchen to dry him off with a hand towel she kept in the drawer.

After finally getting duck to calm down Angela drug herself to the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

At 7:40 the next morning Angela woke to duck sitting on her chest and crying for food.

She had only been up for 20 minutes, when the phone rang. It was 8:00 in the morning and nobody called at this hour. Curious, she picked up the phone and whispered "hello?"

"Angie! Angie! Are you there?" it was Weiss, on of her fellow officers and he seemed either scared, in hurry, or both.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Angie, sweetie, I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I've got some bad news"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but something's happened to your sister, and, well, it's not good that's all I know"

"Oh, my god"

"Angie, are you going to be ok?"

"I…I don't know"

"Well, pull yourself together, get changed and meet me at the hospital a sap."

"Ok, thanks, bye" and she hung up.

* * *

Ok that's my chapter for now I hoped you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Here's something to think about: They say 'curiosity, killed the cat', but for a while I was a suspect.


	7. things happen for a reason

Ok I'm pretty sure this is my worst chapter yet, which is bad because it's also my last so I hope you like it. I had to do my best because my cats been sick and it's hard to take care of her and write a story, but I did it so I hope you like it and let me know what you think.

This is from the movie when Angela goes and sees Isabel's dead body in the hospital down by the pool. I added my own words and stuff. Kind of like a deleted seen, it explains more into the film and stuff like that. I hope you like it and I'm sorry if it's a little off context, I haven't seen the film since February 18, 2005, so please cut me some slack.

Without further ado…. the story: yeah!

* * *

Immediately after she hung up she got changed and left the apartment. _'Isabel,' something was wrong with her, but what?_

All through her ride to the hospital this question lingered in her head. When she pulled up to the curb of the hospital, a cop-in-training was waiting for her; she knew who he was because she was the one training him.

"Officer Dodson, this way please." She got out of the car and followed him to the elevator. In the elevator he didn't say much except that Isabel was dead. When the doors opened Angela looked as if she was about to cry, but she held in the tears, until she walked into the poolroom.

* * *

As she walked in the people around her said 'hello,' but there wasn't much enthusiasm behind it.

As she entered the room where Weiss and her sister's body were she broke down in tears. Behind her, Angela heard Weiss mutter something along the lines of "give us the room" and then the sound of the doors closing.

Even after Echo Park, Weiss refused to takeoff work, and insisted on helping out in any way even with his injured arm.

When he turned around Angela was on the floor on her knees brushing loose hair out of her dead sister's face. She then looked up to see broken glass where her sister had crashed through. "She fell from the roof? Angela asked trying to calm down her breathing.

"She jumped" Weiss said.

"No!"

"Look…I know it's hard to accept. She was sick."

"Isabel wouldn't kill herself."

"Angie"

"She wouldn't kill herself."

"Detective."

"Period"

"Detective."

"Period!" Angela yelled, her voice bouncing off the walls.

"Angie, there were security cameras."

* * *

Angela left the poolroom and went up stairs to talk to a few other officers and retrieve the security tape. Now she was going home to get some things together before returning to clean out Isabel's room. Even though her room was to be locked down for no other use (due to suicide patient rules) Angela still had a feeling to clean everything out. She was given the key so she could enter the room at anytime. As she walked to the elevator, she saw it closing and yelled, "Hold the door, you going down?" and right as she reached the door a man from inside said, "Not if I can help it." Then the doors closed, she noticed him, and he was John Constantine. She was shocked at this display of rudeness especially from him; he was clearly not the man she made passionate and heart pounding love to at night in her dreams for the past month.

That night after cleaning out Isabel's room,Angela left to see the priest of her catholic church, the very same she had just gotten off the phone with. When she got there she saw John, but she noticed he hadn't seen her so quietly walked in behind him. Silently she prayed that her sister could have the catholic funeral she always wanted.

* * *

Well, THE END! I hope you all liked it and will review I love to hear from you I might write another story so keep your eyes pealed.

The rest of this story takes place in the film so for more see it again and again until you get bored out of your mind I know I will. The d.v.d. comes out on July 19, 2005. Smooches


End file.
